Psyphon's Mistake
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Psyphon must correct a mistake before he comes across Vilgax again.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

*I must locate Ben Tennyson and capture him for Vilgax. My master wishes to end the boy's life slowly and painfully for every defeat* Psyphon thought as he roamed the streets of Bellwood. His eyes were wide as soon as he observed Ben and Gwen strolling near many houses. Psyphon stepped back into absolute darkness by one house. He followed his enemies before they approached Ben's home. He viewed Gwen opening the door.

Psyphon lunged at Ben before the latter closed the door. ''Oof!'' he exclaimed as his face contacted the front door. He staggered for a few moments. *I have to capture Ben soon* Psyphon mused until he glanced over his shoulder. He saw multiple trees nearby prior to a frown. Time was running out.

*I vowed to capture Ben near the trees when I was with Vilgax ten minutes ago. Vilgax said our paths would cross after twenty minutes* Psyphon pondered. After viewing one of the windows on Ben's home, he smiled when he saw darkness in the building. Capturing Ben was going to be easy.

Psyphon walked to the unlocked door and opened it. Grinning, he stepped into the house. There were two resting forms in the living room. One body rested on the floor and the other form was on the sofa. Blankets concealed both bodies. All Psyphon had to do was choose the correct enemy to capture.

After approaching the body on the sofa, the villain carried it. He stepped out of the house until he closed the door. He took the body to where the multiple trees were. His grin became bigger with every passing second.

*Vilgax will reward me after he views his adversary* Psyphon thought. He placed the body on the ground before he removed the blanket. Psyphon's eyes widened as he stepped back.


	2. Chapter 2

''I obtained the wrong enemy of my master?!'' Psyphon shook his head in absolute disbelief. He observed Gwen opening her eyes very slowly. Psyphon stepped back when she sat up and gasped at the sight of him. Viewing the blanket, he took it and wrapped it around her wrists. He frowned.

*Vilgax ordered me to capture Ben* Psyphon pondered. The mental image of Vilgax trembling with rage caused him to shudder. *I must correct my mistake as soon as possible!* The villain glanced at Gwen for a few seconds.

''Perhaps I can use the girl as bait to lure Ben here. That Tennyson brat will try to save her and I'll end his life in front of her!''

''I'm right here!'' Gwen snapped as she glowered.

Psyphon frowned. *Maybe I will convince Vilgax to get rid of the girl near Ben first* he thought. He turned his head prior to another gasp. His large eyes were on a scowling Ben.

''How did you find me?'' Psyphon wished to know.

''Footprints,'' Ben said.

Psyphon viewed the ground until he noticed his footprints. He frowned again while his shoulders slumped. A cruel grin replaced his frown after he saw Gwen again. Psyphon approached Gwen before he wrapped his fingers around her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben gasped while his eyes became bigger. ''Gwen!'' he exclaimed.

''Vilgax will be here any minute. He will reward me after you are vanquished,'' Psyphon said.

Ben scowled at Psyphon. ''Release Gwen!'' he snapped.

''Surrender and she might be alive after I release her,'' Psyphon said to his adversary.

Gwen winced due to Psyphon's fingers around her throat. ''Do not surrender, Ben,'' she said. Her fingers untied the blanket around her wrists. She kicked Psyphon's leg before he dropped her.

Psyphon's eyes were wide another time until he cried out. He held his leg as he hopped up and down. He scowled while Gwen ran with Ben. ''Get back here!'' he exclaimed before he heard footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

The sight of Vilgax caused Psyphon's eyes to widen again. ''Master!'' he exclaimed before he bowed.

''Why isn't my enemy present?'' Vilgax snarled.

Psyphon trembled uncontrollably. Depending on his answer, was he going to die a slow and painful death or a quick and somewhat painless one?

''Ben Tennyson ran a few seconds ago, my master. Let me find him and I will bring him to you.''

''I don't LIKE being lied to, Psyphon!''

''Are you going to punish me?''

Vilgax's reply consisted of his hand around Psyphon's throat.

Psyphon struggled as he was lifted and carried. He observed a scowling woman walking near her spouse. His jaw descended when he saw Ben and Gwen behind a tree.

''It's after midnight! Why are you outside?'' the woman snapped.

Gwen and Ben were sheepish while the latter's parents glowered at them.

''How did you find us?'' Ben wished to know.

''Footprints!'' Mrs. Tennyson snapped.

The End


End file.
